


Something Has Changed Within Me

by K_AudreyLeto



Category: Glee
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Faberry, Hummelberry Friendship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: Rachel and Kurt get a gig to work on a cruise ship during spring break while at NYADA. How hard could it be singing a few songs? Until their ongoing arguing and compteing gets the better of them and they each wish the other understood what it's like in their shoes.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Something is Not the Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this prompt I got more than 6 years ago but was never inspired until recently: _Rachel and Kurt get a gig to work on a cruise ship during spring break while at Nyada. How hard could it be singing a few songs... Until they see their other job duties/ schedule. Any characters are welcome to join. I'm looking for comedy but a little sexy time is ok if their bf/gf manage to make it on the ship. Rated up to NC17 to allow creative freedom._
> 
> So here goes. Some of the things got changed from the prompt but the comedy is there. Takes place in season 4. Rachel and Finn are broken up but Kurt and Blaine have gotten back together. Also Rachel and Quinn have gotten really, really close.
> 
> Rated M for language and sexy times!

_ “Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and leap.” _

_ \--Defying Gravity- Wicked _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: 

Something is Not the Same

“I can’t believe I won,” Rachel shouted as Ms. Tibideaux handed her an envelope with all the information she would need. “A-And I can bring a guest?” She peered over the paper but looked up in time to see her nodding. 

Rachel already knew who she was going to ask.

She just hoped Quinn didn’t already have plans for Spring Break.

“Yes Miss Berry, this is an all expenses paid week on a cruise to the Caribbean for you and a guest of your choice but-”

“Oh my Barbra!” Rachel’s squeal caused Ms. Tibideaux to flinch at the sound. She watched in horror as the normally quite dignified girl began to clap her hands and bounce up on her toes in excitement. 

A moment later she registered what the woman had said, “Wait… there’s a but?”

Again Ms. Tibideaux nodded. “Yes Miss Berry, there is a but.”

“Okay,” Rachel was wringing her hands nervously as she realized she might have jumped the gun in her excitement. And just as she was about to explode with anticipation, the woman finally spoke again.

“You didn’t win the contest outright Rachel.”

“Oh,” her disappointment was evident.

With a frown, “the contest results were a tie with another student.”

“Oh,” Rachel tried to push her disappointment aside and be happy for the other person. “Who… um, who… is it?”

As if on cue; Kurt walked in just as she finished. “You wanted to see me Ms. Tibideaux?”

Rachel rolled her eyes; she didn’t need to hear the confirmation to know Kurt was the other student. 

She loved Kurt, she did. He was one of her closest friends particularly since leaving Lima but he had turned into a complete diva during the contest and she was just fully tired of him.

And thoroughly annoyed that she had to share her glory with him. 

“Yes Mr. Hummel,” Ms. Tibideaux waved him closer. “As I was just telling Rachel… I would like to congratulate you both on being the winners of the  _ Win a guest performance spot on a cruise contest _ .”

“Oh my gosh!” He screamed as he too began to bounce on his toes. Both women rolled their eyes at his antics. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to catch on to the rest of what the woman had said. “Wait… it was a tie?”

Again the woman nodded. 

“W-With who?” His question didn’t need an answer for him to know; it was obvious as Rachel was standing right there. But in his annoyance he asked anyway.

That smug look on her face, that stupid pout on her lips. And her arms crossed over her chest boasting. “ _ Rachel! _ ” He answered his own question with vitriol in his tone. 

“That’s right Kurt,” Rachel’s response caused an eye roll as so often she did lately. 

_ Again with that arrogance _ \- he thought.  _ Why does she have to win every. Damn. thing. _

“Here is your information packet Mr. Hummel,” Ms. Tibideaux either missed the tension between them or ignored it. “You can bring a guest, your flight leaves Saturday morning, and the ship leaves Saturday at 4pm,” Kurt nodded still staring dumbly at Rachel.

“Enjoy,” she motioned between the two of them,” Both of you.”

“Thank you Ms. Tibideaux,” Rachel called to her as she was leaving. Then her eyes landed back on Kurt’s smug gaze.

“You better not act like a first class pain in my ass like you did all week during the competition.” 

Rachel huffed loudly, “Me?” Her tone was anger mixed with shock.

_ How dare he? _

“You were the one who acted like a spoiled brat all week Kurt! And everyone says I’m a diva!”

“Just stay away from me!” He held his hand up to her face in true dramatic fashion

“Gladly!” And with a flip of her hair she stormed out of the room leaving Kurt to roll his eyes at her dramatics.

_ It was going to be a long week _ .

Out in the hall Rachel was looking at her info packet, “it’s going to be a long week,” she said softly to herself before she turned and headed toward the exit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“So which one of you assholes is bringing me as your guest?” Santana slumped down next to Kurt who was watching television; while Rachel sat at the table working on some homework.

“I’m not, I already asked Quinn,” Rachel answered without looking up and heard Santana scoff. 

“Quinn seriously… since when do you even like each other?”

This time Rachel looked over at her, “For a long time now Santana… Quinn and I have become really close, really good  _ friends _ ,” Rachel winced as the words came out of her mouth and didn’t go unnoticed by Santana or Kurt.

Luckily they didn’t say anything; because Rachel didn’t want to-  _ couldn’t _ \- admit that ever since Quinn’s accident, she has realized that she cared far more deeply for her than she ever thought possible. And it has only intensified since her breakup with Finn and because she finally used the train ticket to see Quinn; then Quinn used her’s the following weekend and now it has become an almost weekly occurrence.

Despite her growing romantic feelings for Quinn she knew it would never happen, she knew Quinn wasn’t gay and even if she were she’d  _ never _ return those romantic feelings. Quinn had only recently accepted her as a friend and she refused to ruin that with her stupid feelings.

So she told herself that if being Quinn’s friend was all she would ever be then she would gladly take it, and love every second of it.

“Whatever,” Santana smirked knowingly but didn’t force the subject. She wasn’t Finn; she’d never push anyone out of the closet like he did to her. 

She then turned to Kurt with a pout but before she could even speak he was already talking. “No Santana! There is no way.”

“C’mon Kurt,” her looked over because he had never heard her whine.

“No.”

“C’mon,” she whined again and again he shook his head. She gave up on the nice tactic and sneered at him. “Well who else are you going to bring?”

“Yeah because insulting me is going to change my mind.”

Again she changed her tactic, “no I just meant with Blaine in Lima, who else are you going to bring?” She could see that this was working so she pushed. “I mean you two are just getting back on track after the break up, and I wouldn’t want him to get the wrong idea if you bring one of your school friends. Even if you are just friends, maybe Blai-”

“Fine Santana, you can go… just shut the hell up,” she pumped her fist and then mocked zipping her lips. 

“Thanks Kurt, you won’t regret this.” She patted his shoulder and practically skipped out of the room.

“I already do,” he grumbled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After a long day of flying and shuttling to the boat and then dealing with onboarding Rachel was tired and just wanted to rest, however she knew they had to perform for the first time at the first show of the trip. When all she wanted to do was cuddle with the girl standing behind her.

She put the key card into the door of the stateroom but when the door opened and she stepped in; she sucked in a breath as Quinn followed her in. 

“What’s wrong?” Quinn hadn't noticed yet.

“I uh… I told them the room was supposed to have two twins and they,” her voice trailed off as she motioned to the one bed in the center of the back wall.

Quinn’s mind immediately went to the naughty place.

She had been in love with Rachel for as long as she could remember but had only fully accepted it at the beginning of their senior year; when Rachel was the only one who cared enough to seek her out and tell her that the glee club was still a safe place for her… whenever she was ready.

“I’m going to have to lodge an official complaint and have them fix this right away,” Rachel’s voice brought her out of her memories, and her thoughts out of the gutter.

“It’s fine Rach.”

“I-It is?” Rachel tried- and failed- to not sound hopeful.

“Y-Yeah I mean it’s just a bed,” Quinn backpedaled out of her obviousness. She knew Rachel would never have feelings like that for her. She knew the girl cared for her but she also knew it was in a completely platonic way. “I-I mean… there is no need to make a fuss. I don’t mind sharing if you don’t.” She dropped her backpack on the floor as she tried- and failed- to sound aloof. 

_ As if sharing a bed with Rachel wasn’t part of some of her more fun fantasies. _

“O-Oh… kay, Yeah, if it’s fine with you. I don’t mind sharing either.”

“Cool, which side do you want?”

Quinn was clearly trying to get past the sudden awkwardness and so was Rachel.

“I’m fine with whatever.”

“Okay then, I’ll take the left side.”

Rachel looked over her shoulder and sucked in a silent breath- this time at the sight before her. 

Quinn Fabray sprawled out on the bed, arms bent behind her head, and a smile that made her eyes sparkle; she swallowed audibly.

_ It was going to be a long week _ .

“Mmm… I uh…” she trailed off.

_ Fuck was that a moan? _

“I-I-I uh… need to go check with the entertainment staff a-and the uh… cruise director.”

“Okay,” Quinn nodded and got to her feet. “I guess I’ll go find Santana and check out the ship… I just gotta find my bikini.”

_ Oh gosh- her bikini. _

“Okay bye,” Rachel nearly ran out of the room and Quinn smirked at her nervousness.

_ It was cute.  _

Quinn knew she’d be just as nervous if she was the one who had to perform.

She had no idea the real reason behind Rachel’s nervousness; and she wouldn’t believe it if she did.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ugh… I can’t believe I have to share a room with you,” Santana grumbled. 

Kurt shot her a dirty look, “You’re  _ MY _ guest… what did you think you’d get, your own suite with a balcony?”

“Well… yeah actually.” She dropped her carry-on onto the bed she chose. “At least it’s two twins… I’d scream if we had to share a bed.”

“Can’t you at least be a little nice to me? I mean you did get a free vacation because of me, you could at least be a little grateful.”

“Fine… thanks or whatever,” she rolled her eyes.

“That’s better than nothing,” he said not loud enough for her to hear. 

But she heard him anyway, “Well, that’s all you’re getting,” he shot her another dirty look and she blew him a kiss. “I’m going to get my tan on,” with that she pulled a bikini out of her bag. “You coming with?”

“Thanks but I can’t… I have to meet with the cruise director and staff for the show tonight.”

“Good… you’d cramp my style anyway,” with that she swooped into the bathroom without seeing the middle finger Kurt shot her way.

He grasped his key and left to go to his meeting.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They had barely gotten through the first rehearsal and Kurt and Rachel were already at each other’s throats. And in a half hour they would have to perform their first of two performances, the second being on the last night of the trip. But if they couldn’t stop their bickering they’d be out of the show before it even began.

Quinn and Santana sat in the audience; they wanted to get a sneak peak at how well their friends were doing. 

Well Quinn wanted to see and she dragged Santana along.

“Quinn I don’t understand why we’re here when we could be looking at all the fine ladies up on the lido deck. 

“Because we have to support our friends,” she was sincere and Santana scoffed. 

“More like we have to support Rachel, you don’t give a damn about Kurt.”

“That’s not true,” Quinn defended herself. 

It wasn’t true, she cared about Kurt.

She just cared about Rachel even more. 

“Keep telling yourself that Q… and I’ll be over here keeping it real.” Santana caught the eye of a pretty blonde girl as she spoke. “You ever gonna tell Rachel about the huge lady boner you have for h- ugh,” Santana groaned in pain as Quinn slugged her hard. 

She looked over to see Quinn glaring at her, and she got to her feet. “Look I’m done with this… enjoy your ride on the denial train, I’m going to go talk to that hot girl,” and just like that Santana was gone and Quinn was left alone to watch the show.

And what a show it was.

“Why do you automatically assume you get the solo?” Kurt shouted at Rachel as they stormed onto the stage from behind the curtain. “And furthermore why do you think the song you picked is automatically the one we’re singing?”

“You know what Kurt,” she spun on her heels and faced him, crossing her arms over her chest as she did. “If you don’t like my song choice and arrangement then sing your own damn song.”

“You know I can’t Rachel... you were there,” they were face to face now. “You heard them in the meeting; we sing solos as part of the group number today to open the show which we were about to do but on Wednesday we have to sing a duet for the final performance.”

“Fine! She stomped her foot. “But this song and the arrangement will work best for both of our voices so just stop acting like a baby an-” She was cut off by him sucking in an offended breath.

“A BABY RACHEL!! A baby? I am not a baby… if you could push your enormous ego aside for one second you’d see that my song choice and me having the solo is the best choice.”

“Yeah the best choice for you… this is just like glee club all over again, no one ever wanted to listen to me until it was too late!”

“Ugh!” Kurt shouted and ran his hand through his hair. “You’re so infuriating!”

“Yeah and you’re so arrogant that if you didn’t think of the idea then there is no way it’s a good one.”

In the audience, Quinn was beginning to worry as the rest of the cast would be there any moment for the performance. Santana rejoined her and tapped her on the arm as she sat down. “Hey you didn’t tell me that Rachel and Kurt’s show was going to be this good,” Quinn rolled her eyes at her.

Leave it to Santana to enjoy their turmoil.

“This isn’t the show San.”

“It sure looks like it.”

Back on stage the arguing continued. 

“You are such a DIVA!” Kurt shouted.

“And  _ you’re _ a pompous ass!” Rachel countered.

“You’re selfish,” Rachel huffed at that one.

She was sick of that one.

“You’re annoying… and your outfit is stupid.”

Kurt sucked in another offended breath. “You have no room to talk about clothes Rachel Berry, she who once dressed like an insane toddler.”

“He has a point,” Santana said to Quinn.

“Shush.”

“I'm just saying,” Santana shrugged.

Meanwhile, “Oh my gosh Kurt, get a new line… that one has been used by Santana since third grade.”

“It’s true,” Santana piped in and again Quinn shussed her.

“That’s because you’ve been dressing the same since third grade.”

“Oooh burn,” Santana cackled and Quinn elbowed her.

“If you’re not here to be supportive just leave,” Quinn shouted.

“Fine,” Santana got to her feet. “I’m sorry that this is the first time these two have ever been entertaining,” with that she left and went back to the girl she had been flirting with.

Quinn got to her feet and made her way to the stage. There was 20 minutes until showtime and they were about to lose the jobs they just got. 

“Your hair looks ridiculous,” Kurt continued

“At least I’m not trying to defy gravity with my head,” Rachel shot back and Quinn held back a laugh.

_ That was funny. _

“Hey,” she cut them both off before another insult could be hurled. “Can you two just stop? You’re best friends.”

“Former,” Rachel said in his direction. 

Quinn could briefly see the hurt on his face before he responded. “Like we were ever friends… I just felt sorry for you,” he lied and Quinn could see the hurt on Rachel’s face and that was enough for her.

“Just Stop!” They both shut up and looked at her . “Hate each other if you want but you still have to work together tonight and for the show Wednesday night. And if you don’t, you forfeit this trip… which none of us can afford to pay for,” as she spoke, she could see that their rational side was overtaking their anger. “So just suck it up… both of you,”she looked between the two of them. “Find a damn song you can sing together and get over yourselves.”

“FINE!”

“FINE!” They shouted at the same time and Quinn smiled in triumph but before she could return to her seat they were already arguing again; at least it was backstage this time. 

In defeat, she waved them both off and left.

She would be back for the show but neither of them needed to know that.

Backstage Rachel could see that Quinn left and knew she was disappointed in her.

She was right. 

The fighting had to stop.

“Look Kurt,” she turned to him. “We’re never going to agree on this so why don’t we just both practice our songs with our solos and we’ll see which one the cruise director likes the best,” he nodded. “And the other will agree to accept that whatever she chooses is what we’ll sing.”

“Fine,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “But I’m going first.”

“It was my idea… I should go first,” Rachel tried. 

“That’s stupid.” 

“You’re stupid,” she countered.

“Ugh, you know what Rachel I’m so tired of you,” he stepped closer so that they were inches apart. “I just wish that for once you’d know what it was like to be me… always the second choice.”

“Yeah… well I wish that just once you would know what it’s like to be me and the kind of pressure I’m  _ always  _ under.”

“Must be tough being the star,” he spat.

“It is!” She was shouting again and he shrugged.

“I wouldn’t know,” with that he made his way to the other side of the stage as the cast were finally starting to pour in. 

As they performed- flawlessly- she might add; she began to feel sick over their fighting. 

And as she fell asleep that night all she could think about was the next performance, the fight, and the wishes they had both made.

What she didn’t know was that in Kurt’s room he was also in bed thinking about the same things, and feeling the same way.

And what neither of them knew was that they would have answers soon enough because their wishes were about to come true.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kurt woke up his head was in a daze. It almost felt as though he had gotten drunk the night before. He supposed that a night spent arguing with Rachel Berry would do that to anyone. He shook his head trying to clear his mind. He suddenly felt super emotional and again he figured that happened to everyone that went round and round with Rachel. He sat up on the edge of the bed and sighed.

_ I really miss my big fluffy queen size bed. _ He thought longily about his bed back home which was a graduation gift from his dad and Carole. He sighed again.

So far this vacation was not even a little fun… and it was about to get worse.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and noticed that it was Quinn sleeping across from him rather than Santana.

_ Maybe they got drunk and switched beds, who knows? _

He shrugged; got to his feet and shuffled to the bathroom. He closed the door, stepped in front of the toilet, tugged his pajama pants down, and reached for his…

His eyes widened in horror.

_ Where is it? _

He looked down to see that there was in fact nothing there and that was when he realized he had breasts.

“Oh Patti LuPone,” he whispered in shock and nearly tripped over his pajama pants as he turned to look in the mirror and what he saw looking back at him caused a scream way higher pitched than he had ever been able to reach before. 

He screamed because looking back at him was the face of Rachel Berry.

“AHHHHHHH!” He touched his face and then he touched his breasts. “AHHHHHHH!” He screamed again as he pulled his hands away as if they had been burnt.

Then he was grossed out because he just touched Rachel’s boobs-  _ His _ boobs?

“AHHHHHHHH!” He screamed for a third time and that was when he heard Quinn knock on the bathroom door.

“Rach,” knock, knock, knock. “Rachel, are you okay?”

“No,” he answered and then covered his mouth with a slap as his eyes popped at the sound of Rachel’s voice coming out of him. 

_ No! I am definitely NOT okay! _

“Rachel c’mon, you’re starting to freak me out,” Quinn’s voice came through the door.

_ You? _

“You have no idea,” he told her and winced at the sound of his voice again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel was tossing and turning in her bed; she had really needed a nice peaceful night’s sleep after her horrid fight with Kurt but of course she had slept horribly.

After trying for a few extra moments to get a little bit more sleep and failing; she got up. As she made her way to the bathroom she noticed that Santana was sleeping across from her; she smiled to herself before it hit her that Santana shouldn’t be in the bed across from her. In fact, there shouldn’t be a bed across from her. She and Quinn had accidentally gotten a double bed. 

She shook her head; she was far too sleepy to think about any of that right now.

She continued and stumbled her way to the bathroom. 

It was then that she realized that something was wrong… very wrong. 

Because as she sat down to pee she realized that she had a penis… and that was the first time that she screamed. 

“Oh Barbra!” She chanted as she no longer cared about peeing and she covered her eyes.

After a moment she pulled her hands away from her face and slowly opened her eyes.

“Please be gone, please be gone,” but nope… it was still there. She tugged her pajama pants back up and realized they weren’t her clothes. They were far too silky for her liking.

“What the hell is going on?” She took a breath to steady her nerves and decided to splash some water on her face. 

As she did that; she freaked out again, her face felt different. She quickly grabbed a towel, wiped her face, and then looked in the mirror.

And that was the second time she screamed.

“Oh my fucking god HUMMEL stop screaming like a little bitch!” Santana’s voice came through the door as Rachel stood still; and looked at Kurt’s face staring back at her. “Just because you musical theater nerds like to get up at the ass of dawn doesn’t mean we all do! So calm your panties and go back to sleep.” 

At this point, Rachel was ignoring her. 

“I need to find Kurt,” she whispered before she quickly got dressed and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Rach… Rachel honey, I’m worried about you,” Quinn said to the closed bathroom door. 

_ You’re not the only one _ \- Kurt thought.

He knew he needed to do something quickly, he could tell that Quinn was worried- strangely so- but he didn’t have time to dwell on what that meant. He just needed to find Rachel so they could fix this. 

He took a deep breath and composed himself before he pulled the door open and met Quinn’s worried eyes. 

And for the first time in his life he felt attraction to a girl and it didn’t take him long to figure out what that meant. 

His mouth fell open.

_ Oh Liza Minelli! Rachel Berry is gay for Quinn Fabray! _

_ How did I never notice this before? _

“Rachel… Rach,” he heard Quinn talking. 

_ Oh yeah that’s me. _

He refocused her eyes and locked them on Quinn’s. He felt a dopey smile crossed his lips and saw Quinn return the sentiment. 

_ Seriously this is so obvious, Quinn is in love with me too- Uh with Rachel too. _

“A-Are you okay?” Quinn stammered because Rachel was looking at her differently.

And she liked it. 

“Uh Y-Yeah,” Kurt stepped around Quinn and fully into the room. “I uh… I just had a bad dream.”

“But you’re awake.”

“Y-Yeah I know but I was just remembering it and…. I-I'm sorry for waking you and if I scared you.”

“It’s fine Rach,” she grasped Rachel’s arms and turned her around. “I’m just worried about you.”

_ Gosh she’s pretty. _

Kurt swallowed hard and shook those thoughts from his head—  _ uh her head _ . Being in Rachel’s body was really starting to freak him the hell out. 

They needed to fix this.

“Thanks Quinn… b-but I’m okay, I just think my fight with R-uh Kurt last night affected me more than I thought I just need to find her uh-him and talk it out.”

“Okay,” Quinn retreated back to her bed. “That’s a good idea,” and then she began watching as Rachel spent the next half hour getting ready which had Quinn raising her eyebrows. 

_ Rachel was a perfectionist but she had never spent this long deciding what to wear. _

Quinn found it adorable. 

After finally settling on something that was very form fitting- and in Quinn’s opinion very sexy- Rachel was gone and Quinn was even more confused than she had been when Rachel was screaming. 

“Something is going on with her,” she whispered into the empty room. “And I’m going to find out what it is,” she quickly got dressed and left as well.

However after searching for Rachel or Kurt and giving up when she couldn’t find where the dressing rooms were. She decided to look for Santana instead.

Maybe she could help her figure this out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt found Rachel in the dressing room hallway; they quite literally ran into each other.

“Ow!”

“Ow!”

Then they both sucked in a breath at the sight of each other. 

Then Kurt sucked in another- more offended- breath as he took in Rachel’s- his own- appearance.

He was wearing sweatpants, a torn t-shirt, and Nike’s

_ Didn’t she know those were his workout clothes and were never to be seen in public? _

“What am I wearing, Rachel?” He was appalled. She looked down at what he was wearing and scoffed.

“Really Kurt…  _ that’s  _ what you’re concerned about right now?”

“Well… no… that’s not  _ all _ I’m concerned about but seriously Rachel look at us?”

“You are ridiculous,” and that was when she fully looked at him and let out an appalled gasp of her own.

“Since we’re so concerned with clothing look at what you’ve done to me… I look like a… like a...  _ tramp _ ,” she whispered the last word.

“Oh please Rachel we look fabulous… you’ve never looked this good.” 

And that was when he was reminded of something, “And since when have you been in love with Quinn Fabray?”

Rachel’s mouth fell open.

As her face turned red and she swallowed audibly.


	2. Playing By the Rules

Chapter 2: 

Playing By the Rules

Rachel sucked in a breath; she was pretty sure Kurt’s cheeks were flushed red due to her embarrassment. She lifted her hands and sure enough his cheeks felt warm and she knew- she just knew- he was burning bright.

She took a deep breath and tried to play it cool, “I-I don’t know w-what,” she paused because stammering through it was definitely not playing it cool. She took another steadying breath. “What are you talking about Kurt? Her voice held more conviction this time. “I am not in love with Quinn.”

“Well then why am I all of a sudden attracted to her? And why does your body react to her in ways my mind never would?”

“I-I-I uh… that’s not the point here Kurt,” she tried to change the subject. “The point is how did we switch bodies?” And how do we make it go back to normal?” She waited with bated breath for him to answer and when he did she exhaled a relieved sigh.

“I don’t know,” he crossed her arms over her chest and winced at the feeling of her breasts and then dropped her hands to her side. “Did you say anything about me… or curse my name or something?”

It took Rachel a moment to respond as she was caught up in the relief of successfully changing the subject.

Quinn was not a subject she was ready to talk about to anyone… she hadn’t even explored the depths of her feelings for the girl. She wasn’t about to talk about it now of all times. 

And that thought brought her back to the present, “No Kurt… of course I didn’t curse your name,” She pouted and then remembered something. “But I did wish you understood me more during our fight.”

Rachel’s mouth fell open at Kurt’s realization. “Yeah me too.”

“You too what?”

“Weren’t you even listening to me while we were fighting.”

Rachel shook his head, “Not really no.”

He shook her head in annoyance, “Well if you had been listening you would’ve heard me make a wish too… I wished you would see things from perspective.”

“Oh.”

“This can’t be real? This is a dream,” he continued and Rachel reached out to pinch herself. “Ow… why’d you do that,” he whined.

“To prove we’re not dreaming,.” she said it as if he should’ve known.

“Well it has to be something… this shit doesn’t happen in real life.”

Kurt,” she stepped closer to him and when she was close enough she gently shook him. “Snap out of it and talk to me.” 

“Don’t you see Rachel… it’s just like the movies.”

“I don’t get it.”

“We both made a wish, an almost identical wish… and then it happened.” 

As her confusion became clarity she grinned. “This is great!” She clapped his hands together.

“Explain to me how and in what world this could be great?”

“It’s like you said Kurt,” he shook her head in confusion. “We both made a wish to be each other,” she shrugged. “Sort of… but don’t you see all we have to do is make another wish to be ourselves at the same time and it’ll reverse.”

“That seems too easy… in the movies they have to learn a lesson before switching back.”

“This isn’t the movies Kurt!” She shouted and he rolled her eyes. Can’t we at least try it… it can’t hurt to try it?”

“No… I guess not.”

“So tonight at let’s say 11pm we make the same wish to be ourselves again and hopefully it’ll work.”

“Hopefully,” he groaned. “So I guess I have to be you for a day.”

“Yeah… here’s your chance.”

“For what?”

“To see how  _ easy  _ it is to be me,” her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

“That’s true… but first,” and evil smile crept across her mouth and Rachel didn’t like it. “I’m getting to the bottom of your feelings for Quinn.” With that he turned on her heels and swept back down the hall.

“Wait Kurt,” she called after him but he ignored her and continued to walk away. “Jerk,” she crossed his arms over his chest and then shrugged.

_ Whatever… it’s not like he’ll find anything out because there is nothing to find out. Quinn doesn’t like her the same way she likes Quinn. _

She seemed confident in her conviction.

But she wasn’t.

She stormed off in the opposite direction but it didn’t have the same dramatic effect in Kurt’s body.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Quinn found Santana on the lido deck lying on a chair. She stood in front of her and heard her grumble at the sudden shade.

“Whoever you are… get the hell out of my sun before I go all Lima Heights on your-”

“Save it Santana,” Quinn cut her off; but she did in fact move out of the sun and took the seat next to her. Santana took the towel off of her eyes and looked over at her.

“Why do you look like someone drowned your puppy? Oooh did Hummel toss Berry overboard?”

“No… and don’t be mean.”

“But then I wouldn’t be me,” when Quinn met her eyes with her wicked glare Santana’s smirk went away. “Okay fine… what’s really wrong?”

“Something is wrong with Rachel.”

“And you’re only now figuring this out?”

“Stop San, I’m really worried.” Again Santana’s smile went away. This time because she could see how worried Quinn was; so she pushed all the jokes aside.

“Why… I mean why do you think something is wrong?”

“She woke up this morning screaming,” Santana arched her eyebrow and sat up.

“Really?”

“Yeah… she was in the bathroom and I woke up to the sound of her screaming. When I asked her what was wrong she didn’t really answer. When she finally came out she looked fine but she was acting strange.”

“Hm,” Santana was pensive.

“Hm what?”

“I don’t know it's just…” she trailed off for a moment and then continued. “Well Kurt was doing the same thing.”

“ _ What?  _ Really?” Her question was a combination of confusion and concern.

“Yeah I mean I didn’t see him and he was gone before I got up but he was screaming in the bathroom and I told him to shut the hell up.”

“Hm,” Quinn bit her lip obviously worrying about them.

“Hey you don’t suppose they shared the same dream… maybe neither one of them won the lead,” Santana giggled and Quinn pushed her.

“I don’t know what the hell is happening but I’m going to find out,” and just like that Quinn was gone. Santana shrugged, covered her eyes again, and continued sunbathing.

She’d let Quinn handle the situation.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After leaving the hall; Rachel went out in search of what she could do to pass the time while in Kurt’s body. This was an at sea day so it wasn’t like she could go out and explore.

Instead she walked the length of the ship and as she did she began to notice that she was unexplicably drawn to all the gay young men on the ship and that got her thinking.

She mostly felt like herself just in the wrong body but some of Kurt’s essence- she cringed at that idea- But... some of Kurt’s spirit must’ve remained; because she had always had very good gaydar and she’d never been attracted to any gay guys before now.

Except for that one time with her and Blaine but that didn’t count because that was due to all the alcohol. They had made out… it was all very confusing.

And then something else occurred to her and she panicked.

_ Oh gosh, what if Kurt is right… what if he- inside her body- can feel her attraction to Quinn that she’s been so desperately trying to hide. _

And then- as if on cue- Quinn was in her line of sight and she could no longer avoid it.

No longer deny it.

The butterflies in her stomach, the spinning in her head, the stupid smile on her face… yeah she was in love with Quinn.

Kurt had been right.

But now she literally couldn’t fight it anymore; not with Kurt feeling her feelings and determined to prove it.

“Hey Kurt, have you seen Rachel?” Quinn asked her.

_ Oh and the way she says her name… it had always done things to her. _

“Kurt,” Quinn was waving her hand in front of his face and Rachel snapped out of it. 

“Oh uh… yeah I saw hi- _ her _ earlier but I don’t know where she is now.”

As much as Rachel would like nothing more than to hang out with Quinn all day; she was safer in keeping her distance; at least until they switched back.

And she hoped like hell Quinn never found Kurt.

“Okay thanks… I’m going to check the room again.”

Rachel nodded and prayed to Barbra Streisand that Kurt was not in their room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

But of course in the room is exactly where Quinn found him.

“Hey Rachel,” she walked into the room without looking up and what she saw caused her eyes to pop open and she fell against the door effectively closing it. 

Standing before her- completely naked- was Rachel.

“Oh hey Quinn,” Rachel greeted as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

“I-I uh…” Quinn trailed off as her mouth got dry and she tried to peel her eyes off of all that gorgeous tan skin- still wet from the shower she had just taken; her hair tousled and dripping. 

And Quinn swallowed hard.

Her hair wasn’t the only thing dripping.

Meanwhile Kurt smirked… his plan already working.

He was determined to prove to Rachel that Quinn was just as in love with her as she was with Quinn. And it turned out this was easier than he thought it was going to be.

“After my workout I needed a shower,” she shrugged, not bothering to hide her naked body at all. 

“I-I’m so-sorry,” Quinn finally found the words and managed to turn her head away; though that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

Kurt just waved her off, “It’s fine Quinn… we’re both girls,” Quinn looked back at her though just through her peripheral. “I mean it’s not like you haven’t seen a naked girl before,” she giggled and Quinn felt her heart drop to her stomach.   
Rachel knew she was gay and very much in love with her.

“Excuse me?”

Rachel met her eyes, “I just meant you’ve seen your own body… and with Cheerios I’m sure you’ve seen at least one of the girls naked… was I wrong to assume that?”

Quinn swallowed hard.

_ Thank god that’s what she meant. _

“Oh uh… y-yeah, yeah of course,” Quinn nodded; still trying to peel her eyes away.

And still failing. 

“What did you think I meant?” Kurt was daring her and Quinn was fighting her every desire to remain where she stood and not jump the girls’ bones.

“I um… I just remembered I forgot something,” she mumbled before rushing back out the door. Leaving a smiling Kurt standing victorious.

He threw her hands into the air and smiled, “I knew it… now to just get Rachel to believe it,” he grabbed the clothes he had laid out before the shower and began to get dressed. Cringing only when he put the bra and panties on. 

_ Who the hell invented a bra anyway? _

Meanwhile out in the hall; Quinn stared at the door for several moments.

“What the hell is going on?” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Up on the lido deck Santana was sipping on a cocktail.

_ Thank god for that fake ID. _

A moment later Quinn slumped down beside her.

“You won’t believe what just happened with Rachel?”

“I won’t care either,” she snapped and saw Quinn glaring at her. “Fine what did the midget do now?”

“I went to find her to see if she was okay from earlier and when I got into the room she was just standing there… naked.”

Okay now Santana was interested.

“Wait… what?’

Quinn nodded, “Yeah, and she didn’t make any move or do anything to cover up, she was just standing there talking to me like I’m talking to you now.”

“Hm… so how hot is she under all those hideous clothes?”

Quinn slugged her. “Really Santana?”

“What?”

“That’s really what you’re asking me?”

Santana shrugged, “Can’t blame a gay for trying,” Quinn growled and Santana shrugged again. “Okay fine, I’ll stop. So what did you do?”

“I looked away.”

“Rookie move,” Santana teased with a wicked grin and Quinn slugged her again. “What... I’m just saying you should’ve gone for it Quinn, it was clearly an invitation.”

“Oh Please. Rachel is straight.”

Santana laughed, “No… she isn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I have excellent gaydar… Rachel has been lusting after you for at least as long as you have for her.”

“What… I-”

“Don’t even try it Q, I know okay… I’ve known for a while and it’s about time you two just fuck… and maybe realize the real reason why you always fought over Finn.”

“And what’s that?” Quinn knew she was skating on thin ice but she couldn’t help herself, she wanted to know Santana’s theory.

“That you both didn’t want him to have the other, not that either of you wanted him,” then Quinn finally gave up.

“H-How did you know?”

“Because I’ve unfortunately seen Finn naked and I know that he’s nothing to fight over.” 

“Okay fine,” she admitted. “But there is no way Rachel is gay.”

“You’re wrong… but then again you always are.”

Their conversation was cut off when Rachel walked by and began flirting with a boy.

“See,” Quinn motioned to her. “Not gay.”

Santana looked in the direction she was pointing and saw Rachel. She rolled her eyes, “Quinn… she’s bi,” Quinn’s mouth opened. “Also she has has terrible gaydar because that boy is soooo gay,” both girls eyes went back to Rachel as she blatantly flirted with the clearly gay guy.

“I’m going to go find Kurt and see if he can explain what is going on with Rachel?” Quinn stormed off. 

And Santana wanted to continue being lazy and drinking in the sun but in the end her curiosity got the better of her. She got up and walked over to where Rachel was.

“Oh my… you’re into musical theater too? That’s so amazing,” Santana overheard Rachel say to the guy and she rolled her eyes again.

“I’ve always wanted a-”

“Rachel stop,” Santana cut her off and watched as the guy muttered a thank you to her before he rushed away.

“That was rude Santana.”

“Maybe, but that guy was totally gay.”

“I know,” Santana’s mouth fell open. “I-I mean... what I meant to say was… h-how do you know?” Santana wasn’t entirely convinced that Rachel didn’t mean what she said but she didn’t have any evidence to the contrary.

“Because unlike you I have excellent gaydar.”

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief that she didn’t catch on to his mistake. “Well that’s true,” he shrugged. “Can’t blame a gu-girl for trying.”

“Yeah,” Santana was eyeing her suspiciously.

And Kurt noticed; he had to quickly start acting more like Rachel because this was far too noticeable. 

“C’mon Rachel… come have a drink with me.”

“Ohhh-kay,” Kurt was kind of wary both for himself and Rachel. Santana was never nice, to either of them. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Just trying to get to know you a little bit.

_ Okay what is she up to _ ?

Kurt knew better than to follow Santana but he did anyway; he wanted to know what the hell she was doing.

*

Quinn found Kurt in his room. Just as she was about to knock she could hear that he was doing vocal exercises; and she laughed because it reminded her of Rachel.

After having spent so much time with the girl lately she knew Rachel’s vocal conditioning routine pretty much down pat and it was funny to also hear it coming from Kurt.

She shook her head.

_ I guess all theater kids are the same _ \- she thought before she knocked on the door. 

When the door swung open; Kurt was standing there wearing a silly grin.

*

Rachel was doing her regular vocal conditioning which sounded really weird to her coming out of Kurt’s body, but a random and unexplained body swap was no reason to not continue her routines. When she heard a knock and got up to answer the door she was surprised to see Quinn standing there and it caused Kurt’s insides to flutter and a beaming smile to overtake Kurt’s face.

“Hi Quinn,” wow that was breathier than she had intended.

And coming from Kurt’s voice, it sounded really creepy. 

And judging by the look on Quinn’s face she thought so too.

Rachel cleared Kurt’s throat, “I-I’m sorry… it’s a little sore from the scales,” she rubbed Kurt’s throat and luckily saw the disturbed look on Quinn’s face fade away. “Come on in,” she stepped out of Quinn’s way and after she was inside she closed the door behind them.

“What can I do for you?” she sat down on the bed.

“It’s just… it’s just Rachel.”

_ Oh shit. _

“Um what a-about… uh Rachel?”

" She’s just been acting really strange today.”

Rachel felt Kurt’s stomach drop.

“What-um… how so?”

“Like earlier for instance, I went to our room and she was standing there completely naked.”

“Oh Barbra,” Rachel gasped. 

_ Kurt that asshole. _

“And I gotta tell you,” Quinn began and Rachel braced for the insult she was about to hear. But instead what she heard took her breath away. “And it was hot!”

A full thirty seconds passed as Kurt stared at her with wide eyes.

“C’mon Kurt… it’s not like it’s a secret how I feel for Rachel. I mean it is but Santana says I’m totally obvious so I’d figured you’d a… you’d know.”

Rachel’s head was spinning at what Quinn was saying.

_ Was she actually saying… _

And then Rachel felt something in her belly and lower.

Something she had often felt before but this was different and she quickly realized what it was just in time to run out of there.

“I’m sorry Quinn, I’d really love to help you but I have to… I have something to do,” she began pushing Quinn out the door. “Maybe talk to Santana about this.”

“I did and-”

She was cut off by a suddenly frantic Kurt. “I’ll help you later then, but right now I really need you to leave.” With that she had successfully pushed Quinn out of the room and closed the door.

Quinn stood there completely befuddled as she stared at the closed door.

“Maybe everyone else isn’t going crazy… maybe I am.” With that she headed back to her room to spend the evening reading a book. 

_ Hopefully tomorrow everything will be back to normal _ .

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Rachel had fallen against the door panting heavily and looking down at Kurt’s… well his…

His junk.

“Please go down,” she pleaded with it. “Please stop it,” she threw her head back against the door harder than she had intended. “Think Rachel, think.”

And then it hit her, she just needed to think of gross things rather than Quinn and her beautiful face, and silky voice, and incredible body.

_ Not helping Rachel _ .

Rachel closed Kurt’s eyes tight.

_ Okay think of gross things like… Mr Schue in a g-string, yeah that’s working and… and Miss Sylvester in a dominatrix outfit punishing him _ .

Her disgusted expression turned into a smile when she realized that it had worked. She threw herself to the bed with a relieved sigh before realizing that she would have to see Quinn again and risk that happening... again.   
“Please let tonight’s wish work and get me the hell back into my own body where my feelings for Quinn are not so… obvious.”

*

Several hours after hanging out with Santana; Rachel stumbled into the room effectively startling Quinn who was in bed reading. 

She was obviously drunk.

“Are you okay?” She asked the girl who was giggling as she leaned against the door.

“Yeah… I had some,” Kurt was counting on her fingers and Quinn thought it was utterly adorable. “A lot of drinks with Santana.”

Quinn couldn’t fight the smile, “I can tell,” Kurt laughed so hard she snorted; which caused Quinn to laugh too. “But are you okay?”

“Yeah...” then there was a long pause and just as Quinn was about to speak she finally continued. “B-But I gotta pee.” 

Quinn laughed as Rachel stumbled into the bathroom; once inside Kurt tugged her pants down and reached for his…

“Oh yeah,” he giggled at himself and then turned around and sat down. After peeing he decided he should take a shower to hopefully sober up a bit. 

*

Meanwhile in Kurt’s room Rachel was also in the bathroom and also preparing for a shower. But first she had to pee. She stepped in front of the toilet and unzipped she then tried to work up the courage to actually touch it but in the end she couldn’t do it; instead she did what she had done all day and sat down to pee.

*

Kurt was in the shower and had already washed and conditioned Rachel’s hair and he had to admit that while he loved all of his products; Rachel’s smelled really good. 

But now it was time to clean her body. 

He added the soap to a washcloth and began cleaning all of the appropriate areas but he knew it was time and with her eyes closed tight he began washing her breasts.

*

Rachel had washed Kurt’s hair and was now conditioning it, “Well this is definitely easier,” she whispered to herself. “But..” she looked down at his penis as she let the water rinse his hair and curled her lip. “I’m going to have to touch it… I can’t let Kurt be dirty.”

She shivered at the thought but once his hair was clear of conditioner she grasped the soap and began lathering it all over his body. Once she had cleaned everything else she snapped her eyes shut and with one hand finally touched it and the other she cleaned it. 

*

When the shower was done Kurt was dressed in cute pajamas and was brushing through Rachel’s hair. He knew she would never forgive him if he didn’t brush through it at least 100 times.

*

Rachel was now out of the shower and dressed in Kurt’s silky pajamas. She was going through Kurt’s rigorous facial cleansing because she knew how much it mattered to him. 

Turns out they really did care about each other.

*

Kurt looked into the mirror and said “I wish I was back in my own body,” at the same time Rachel was muttering the words into the mirror in his bathroom. He then made his way into the room and laid down in bed next to Quinn who seemed to be sleeping.

However within a few minutes; he felt Quinn press against him and cuddle close. A wicked smile crept on his face and one thought passed through his head. 

_ I knew it! _

*

“I wish I was back in my own body,” Rachel said to the mirror before splashing his face with water and then wiping it. 

She made her way to the bed and saw Santana was in her bed. So before she laid down she shut off the light. 

“It’s about fucking time!” Santana shouted and Rachel couldn’t help but smile.

A least one thing was still normal.


	3. Too Late for Second Guessing

Chapter 3: 

Too Late for Second Guessing

In Quinn and Rachel’s room; Rachel’s eyes fluttered open and realizing it was morning Kurt didn’t even bother looking around, didn’t bother looking to see if it was still Quinn across from him or if it was Santana. 

The first thing he did was mutter under his breath.

“Please be gone, please be gone.”

*

In Santana and Kurt’s room; Kurt woke up and Rachel reacted the same way.

“Please be gone,” she chanted. 

*

Kurt lifted Rachel’s head slowly; eyes closed tight and then he pulled the top of her pajamas at the neck and slowly opened his eyes.

The mantra still in his head  _ Please be gone. _

But when he opened his eyes he let out a disappointed sign as he was looking at Rachel’s breasts.

He had gotten over the embarrassment of seeing them; with having had to bathe Rachel’s body last night. 

He threw her head back in defeat before he got up and walked to the bathroom.

What he didn’t know was that Quinn was awake and was watching him the whole time.

Quinn watched Rachel go into the bathroom with her eyebrow arched. Once the door was closed Quinn muttered. 

“What the hell?”

*

Rachel slowly lifted Kurt’s head, tugged at the waistband of his pajama pants, took a deep breath, and muttered a silent plea before she looked into the pants.

She threw his head back in disappointment as Kut’s penis was still there; having gotten over the shock of it while in the shower the night before.

She was even going to try to touch it when she peed. With that thought she suddenly had to pee. She’d deal with the rest later. 

What she didn’t know as she went into the bathroom and closed the door was that Santana was awake and had seen the whole exchange that had happened. 

“What in the ever loving fuck is going on?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

When they got off the ship at the first Port of the trip; Rachel was beaming with excitement. Her dads had been on many cruises but they had never taken her because they had always gone on gay cruises.

_ Little did they know _ \- she thought-  _ Wait? _

She was pulled out of that thought- literally- by the feeling of someone tugging on Kurt’s arm. When she refocused she realized it was Santana.

“Let’s go Hummel, it’s you and me today.” She shot Quinn a wink and got a smile in return.

She she was doing this for Quinn to be able to spend time with Rachel. 

But she was also doing this for her own morbid curiosity.

“First thing you’re going to tell me is why you were looking at your dick and wishing for it to be gone this morning?”

Rachel felt Kurt’s face flush in embarrassment. 

As they walked away Quinn turned to Rachel. 

She also wanted to know why the girl was wishing her breasts were gone this morning. 

_ That would be awful _ \- Quinn thought selfishly before she shook those kind of thoughts from her head. 

But unlike Santana she had some tact and would use other ways to find out what was going on.

“So,” her husky tone had Kurt arching Rachel’s eyebrow. “Looks like it’s just me and you today.”

Kurt giggled and then shook Rachel’s head. 

Sure he was getting used to having breasts but he would never get used to having his thoughts and reactions come out of Rachel’s mouth.

“Quinn,” Kurt was far more brazen than Rachel would ever be; far more than he would ever be but he was going to get to the bottom of these feelings that Rachel has for Quinn. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Maybe a little,” she cooed and yup… Rachel was definitely attracted to Quinn.

He clamped Rachel’s legs tight to keep the arousal at bay.

_ It’s going to be a long day. _

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rachel was stammering as she tried to find the words to explain what Santana had asked. Santana could see him struggling and worried that he might actually be dealing with some body image issues and decided to be nicer about it. 

“Hey Kurt,” Rachel gasped when she felt Santana’s hand on his wrist. Not because Santana was touching her but because of how gentle she was behaving and sounding. “If-If this is about you not wanting to be a…” Rachel had never seen Santana this nervous or sincere.

And she kind of liked this side of the girl. 

Santana tried another approach, “Are you questioning your gender identity?” Kurt’s mouth dropped open because the question had stunned Rachel. “Because if you are I support-”

“No, no,” Rachel cut her off because she knew that Santana meant it and didn’t want the girl to show her vulnerable side for something that wasn’t true. “No… it’s not that.”

“Oh okay… well then what the fuck Kurt?”

_ And there is the Santana they all know and love _ .

“I had a really weird dream and I guess this morning when I woke up I thought it was real… you know that feeling right?

“Sure.”

“So yeah that’s what it was,” Rachel was glad she had taken that improv class during the summer before their junior year.

“Okay,” Santana took a shot that the bartender had just placed in front of her. “What the hell were you dreaming that you wished your dick was gone?” Santana laughed loudly.

And Rachel knew she was going to need some liquid courage to get through this day; and she took the shot in front of her. 

She didn’t notice that Santana had waved the bartender over and two more shots were filled before she knew it. 

‘I wasn’t wishing that,” she moved closer. “That  _ it _ was gone… I was wishing that something else was gone.”

“What? What was the dream about?”

Rachel rolled Kurt’s eyes, “I was dreaming that I was a mermaid okay,” Santana barked laughter. “And I was wishing the tail was gone okay.”

She figured it was plausible enough.

Once Santana stopped laughing she held up her shot and was about to drink it but stopped it at her lips. “But I’m confused.”

“Why?” There was a worried tone to Kurt’s voice. 

“Because I would’ve thought that being a sparkly mermaid was a dream come true for you Hummel,” she laughed again before she downed her shot.

And Rachel shook his head before she also downed the second shot.

_ Yup, it was going to be a long day. _

~*~*~*~*~*~

“So what’s going on with you Rach?” Quinn asked her as they walked along the shore of the most stunning beach Quinn had ever seen. She began thinking- wishing actually- that she could take Rachel here again someday but in a different capacity.

When Rachel spoke it pulled her out of her daydreams. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you’ve been acting kind of… different, and n-not that I mind I was just…” she trailed off and Kurt saw that her face was a little flushed and he knew it was because Quinn was thinking about the other day when he tricked her into seeing Rachel naked. But he didn’t want to go there again because he didn’t like the feeling of being in Rachel’s aroused body.

He had proven they were into each other and that was enough for him.

“Yeah,” he began because it seemed like Quinn wasn’t going to finish her thought. “I don’t know I guess it’s the performance,” he lied and saw Quinn look at him with the most sincere and genuine eyes.

“Yeah… I know how much pressure you are always under, from everyone… from Mr. Schue and glee club, and your dads even though they don’t mean it, but mostly from yourself.”

Kurt nodded as realization hit him like a ton of bricks and for the first time in his life he understood what it felt like to be Rachel. 

He was literally in her shoes.

And it felt awful.

“Yeah I,” he trailed off as the pressure of everything Rachel wants for herself was suddenly at the forefront of his mind and he could feel it everywhere. He began breathing shallowly at what he knew was the start of a panic attack even though he had never had one before.

“Hey,” Quinn stopped walking and stood in front of Rachel. “She reached out and began rubbing Rachel’s arms soothingly as she spoke. “Look I know you… and sure the pressure is the worst but you’re Rachel Berry and you are the brightest star I have ever seen.”

Kurt smiled as he could feel himself regaining control. With the sound of Quinn’s voice and the touch of her hands, it was no wonder Rachel had fallen hopelessly in love with her. 

He could feel himself nodding even though he was still struggling to not spiral; Quinn’s voice was keeping him grounded. 

“I know you feel like you always have to be the best, and do the most work Rachel… but you have to give yourself some slack too,” Quinn felt Rachel’s body relaxing under her touch and she was so glad that ever since they had gotten so close she had become Rachel’s beacon of light when the stress overwhelmed her like this.

‘Thank you Quinn,” Kurt heard Rachel whisper more than he realized he had said the words. “You always know how to take care of me.”

Quinn’s heart soared. 

She knew she felt like she was Rachel’s lifeline when she was like this but she was happy Rachel felt it too.

“I always will,” Quinn promised and Kurt suddenly wished it was Rachel who had actually heard those words rather than himself. 

And then he felt Quinn pull her into a hug. He relaxed into it as he felt the would be panic attack slowly leave him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Cheers,” Santana held up their fifth shot and and Kurt giggled. Santana arched her eyebrow at him but didn’t pick on him. 

“Cheers to what,” Rachel said. 

" To uhhh… does it matter.”

“Of course it matters Santana.”

She curled her lip at that; if those words weren’t actually coming out of Kurt’s mouth she would’ve thought it was Rachel.

“To the show,” she saw Kurt’s eyes widen.

“Yeah, to the show.”

“And to you forever living in Rachel Berry’s shadow,” she teased before downing her shot.

Meanwhile Rachel was hit with an emotion that she had never felt before and it was akin to self-loathing.

“Take the shot Hummel,” she heard Santana say but it sounded like it was muffled. She did take the shot but as she could hear Santana’s muffled voice order more shots she felt like the walls were closing in on her.

And all she could hear was a voice.

A dark voice saying  _ You’ll never be good enough _ .

And suddenly she realized that she was feeling how Kurt is sometimes made to feel about himself.

And she didn’t like it one bit.

_ You’ll always be second best because though you sing like an angel you aren’t one. You’re a fraud pretending to be something you’re not _ .

“That’s not true Kurt… you’re amazing,” she didn’t realize she had said that out loud until she heard Santana.

Her voice was normal again; not muffled. 

“Talking about yourself in the third person Hummel? And I thought no one’s ego was as big as Berry’s I guess I was wrong.”

Rachel ignored her but was careful to not talk aloud again.

She gave Kurt/herself a pep talk. 

_ You have something unique and special Kurt, something that no one else has, not even me. You have to remember that. Rachel Berry can’t break the kinds of barriers you can break Kurt. _

She slowly began to feel like the walls weren’t closing in on her.

“Drink Hummel,” Santana pushed the drink toward him. “Drink to yourself,” and that got Rachel’s attention out of her own head.

His eyes landed on Santana, “What?”

“A toast to Kurt Hummel,” Santana held up her drink.

That was certainly not what she had expected. But Rachel followed suit.

“What about Kurt Hummel?” Rachel asked and saw Santana smirk and wink.

“To you breaking barriers the rest of us could only dream about,” and Rachel smiled wide and took the shot with Santana.

She only wished Kurt had actually heard that.

But she knew he knew… somehow.

Because she suddenly felt at ease.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Rachel and Quinn got back to the ship after an awesome day on the beach; they met up with Kurt and Santana who were completely wasted.

“Hey friends,” Rachel slurred and Kurt laughed at the sight of himself drunk. But he was surprised when Rachel threw his body at herself in a tight hug. “I just want you to know that you are wonderful and you’re going to be a big star someday.”

“Thank you,” he said genuinely and hugged her back. “So are you, you just need to be a little less hard on yourself.”

Rachel smiled and held him tighter.

“Okay well if this drunk love fest is over I have to get drunky back to his bed.” Santana grumbled.

“It’s your own fault,” Quinn told her.

“Fuck you Fabray,” Santana snarked before she started to cry; which made Quinn feel bad.

But Santana always had been a weepy drunk.

*

Later, as Rachel and Kurt got into bed they both silently wished that they were back in their own bodies. 

But apparently they still had a lesson to learn.

  
  
  



	4. Time to Trust My Instincts

Chapter 4: 

Time to Trust My Instincts

Rachel was crying as she stood in front of the toilet and pulled out Kurt’s junk to go to the bathroom. She still cringed at the feeling of it in her hand. 

“I need to get back into my own body… I miss my body,” she whispered as she finished up and thoroughly washed his hands. 

*

Meanwhile, Kurt was sitting down on the toilet and was also crying into her hands. He nearly jumped out of Rachel’s skin when he heard a loud knock on the door.

“Rachel… are you okay?” 

Quinn’s concern was always so sweet. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” Kurt stumbled through the words as he tried to stop crying. 

“You’re crying, I can tell.” 

Again Kurt swooned and then he rolled Rachel’s eyes. 

“I need to get out of this body,” he grumbled.

“What was that?”

His eyes popped open.

Apparently he had said that louder than he had intended. 

“It’s nothing Quinn… I’m fine really,” he cringed as he wiped and then thoroughly washed her hands.

“You’re not fine… you’re crying Rach,” again Kut felt her heart swell and her stomach fill with butterflies. 

Quinn backed up a step when Rachel opened the door and she saw the girl’s red eyes. She reached out and cupped her cheek. 

And Kurt, well he couldn’t help himself and he leaned into her touch. 

“What’s wrong?”

After a moment of reveling in the feeling; Kurt snapped out of Rachel’s Quinn Fabray induced haze.

“It’s nothing really,” he stepped away from her and her damn touch. “It’s just stress from the s-show,” he lied.

“I think you and Kurt just need to agree to sing together and get it over with, you two can fight about the next solo,” she said and Kurt nodded.

“You’re right,” Quinn watched as Rachel began to get dressed. “I have to find Kurt.” And within a few minutes she was dressed and gone and Quinn threw herself back to the bed in disappointment. 

*

Kurt found Rachel with Santana heading toward the exit to spend the day in Cozumel. 

“We need to talk,” Rachel shot him a look but he pulled her away. Santana watched with suspicion but was distracted a few moments later when Quinn showed up.

“Hey Q… I was worried you weren’t going to come. Thought you were going to spend the day mooning over Rachel without actually telling her.”

Quinn gently shoved her. “Can you ever be nice?”

“Not really,” she teased with a grin and Quinn smiled at her knowing the girl’s true heart was in there somewhere. 

Again Santana was distracted by their two friends whispering off to the side. 

“What the hell is going on with them?”

“I wish I knew… Rachel was crying when I woke up.”

“Really?” There was something in her voice that got Quinn’s attention.

“What?”

“Kurt was crying too.”

“Huh?” Quinn looked over at them too. “This is so weird.”

“Look Q, I know you want to spend the day with Rachel but I think we should switch today and try to get something out of them.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you hang out with Kurt and I’ll hang out with Rachel,” Quinn laughed as she imagined Santana and Rachel actually hanging out… like friends do.

“What do you think that’ll do?”

“You can intimidate Kurt to tell you shit and I’ll scare Rachel into it,” Quinn thought about it for a moment and then her evil grin crept across her mouth.

“Okay… but you can’t be mean to Rachel.”

Santana rolled her eyes, “Fine! I’ll get her drunk then.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile Rachel and Kurt were whispering.

“Look Rachel I can’t do this anymore,” Rachel scream whispered.

“And you think this is fun for me Kurt,” Kurt replied also whisper screaming.

“Tonight, at rehearsal we need to figure out how to switch back… we need to do some research or something.”

Rachel nodded Kurt’s head in agreement. “Fine… and until then, I want to spend the day with my girl,” Kurt arched Rachel’s eyebrow. “I-I mean… oh forget it.”

Kurt bounced Rachel’s body up and down while clapping her hands. “How long Rachel?”

“We’re not discussing this now,” She dragged him toward the exit. “But I’m spending this day in paradise with Quinn.”

“Great… that means I get Santana.”

“Yup,” Rachel agreed. “We just need to figure out how to tell them that Kurt,” she waved her hand at herself. “Wants to hang out with Quinn.”

“Even worse…” Kurt cut in. “Neither of them will believe that Rachel Berry,” he waved at himself. “Would ever want to hang out with Santana Lopez.”

“Shit you’re right,” Rachel was trying to figure out how that will work as they got closer to the two waiting girls. 

“Change of plans Berry,” Santana cut off her thoughts. “You’re with me today.” Rachel’s eyes met Kurt’s and they both tried to hide the smile as their thoughts were the same. 

_ That was easy _ .

But Kurt tried to play along as scared and timid Rachel, “But S-Santana… why would you want to hang out with me, oh… you’re not going to beat me up are you?”

“Relax Berry,” Santana draped her arm around Rachel’s shoulder and led her away. “I think it’s time we  _ really  _ get to know each other, don’t you,” and suddenly even Kurt was scared as he looked back at the others with fear in her eyes.

“Looks like it’s just you and me today Kurt,” Quinn brought Rachel out of her thoughts. 

“Um yeah,” she felt herself getting lost in Quinn’s eyes.

“What do you want to do?”

“Whatever you want,” Rachel stammered. 

“Let’s go skinny dipping,” Quinn teased and Rachel felt something happening again between Kurt’s legs and she suddenly wished she hadn’t wanted to spend the day with Quinn.

“C’mon… let’s go,” Quinn grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the beach.

_ It was going to be a long day _ .

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt wasn’t surprised when Santana had dragged them to a bar; she had done the same thing the previous day with Rachel.

But what he didn’t know was that today wasn’t about getting drunk for Santana. Today was about getting answers.

“Cheers,” Santana held up the shot and Kurt held up Rachel’s.

“Cheers to what?”

“To... I don’t fucking know Berry. To friendship.” 

Kurt beamed.

He knew that Rachel had always wanted to be friends with Santana.

He toasted and they both took their shots and Santana ordered two more. 

“So you and Hummel are getting along better these days.”

Kurt nodded glumly, “Yeah.”

The tone of her voice had Santana arching her eyebrow at her. “You’re still not getting along?”

Kurt shrugged. “I mean we are but it’s only because of the situation,” he stopped short and Santana looked at her.

Surprised. 

Worried. 

Even a little scared… and Kurt panicked. 

Maybe he had said too much.

“What situation?”

Kurt grabbed the shot, downed it, and Santana smirked. She quietly ordered another one for her.

“I-I uh… have to go to the bathroom.” 

Kurt got to her feet and walked toward the restrooms. He almost turned into the men’s room before turning into the ladies room.

What he didn’t know was that Santana was watching and saw what Rachel had just done. 

“What the hell?”

*

“Quinn we really can’t go skinny dipping,” She waved Kurt’s arms around. “There are so many people.”

“Are you scared Hummel?” 

“Kind of,” Rachel admitted and Quinn arched her eyebrow. There was something about the tone of his voice that reminded her of Rachel. 

“Fine,” Quinn relented. “But I can still go swimming.” With that she tore off her shirt and shorts to reveal a very skimpy bikini.   
Rachel swallowed hard as Kurt’s eyes scanned all of that pale porcelain skin and smooth curves. Quinn was in great shape. She could see her toned arms and her round firm breasts, her eyes moved down to her lightly defined six pack and down to her; Rachel swallow hard again.

“You coming,” Quinn nodded her head toward the water. 

Rachel vaguely heard her as she continued to look over Quinn’s body but then she felt Kurt getting hard again and she quickly popped to his feet.

“I-I can’t,” and with that she ran away.

Quinn felt bad and followed him. 

Rachel thought about going to the men’s room but she wasn’t ready to see all of that; so instead she ran behind the restroom building and looked down at Kurt’s now painfully hard boner. 

“Go away… please go away,” Rachel was pleading with it. And then she thought about what worked last time and just as she was about to imagine Mr. Schue and Miss Sylvester the worst thing that could have ever happen, happened. 

“Kurt,” Quinn called as she came around the corner.

And Rachel froze. 

And Quinn froze when she saw him and his...

“Oh my god!”

Rachel felt Kurt’s face blush bright red and she closed his eyes tight. 

“Kurt,” her voice was so sweet and gentle sounding and Rachel cold hear her footsteps getting closer. 

“Kurt… is that,” she swallowed hard as her eyes tried to adjust to what she was seeing. “Are y-you… is…” she trailed off again and Rachel dared to open his eyes and peek at the girl. 

She was so beautiful, and Rachel was pretty much in love with her; and she was looking at them with such understanding that Rachel felt him get impossibly harder. His eyes popped open and she tried to hide it with his hands. 

“Kurt,” Quinn tried again; this time meeting his eyes. “Is that because of me,” her voice cracked slightly on the last word.

And Rachel couldn’t speak... she was mortified.

For herself and Kurt.

He would never forgive her for this.   
So instead she nodded.

“Bu-But I thought y-you were gay.”

“I-I am,” she whined and shook Kurt’s head.

“But you said it was because of me and-”

Rachel waved his hands to cut Quinn off. “I-I can’t talk about this… I-I have to go,” and with that Rachel ran back toward the ship hiding it as best she could. 

Meanwhile Quinn stood there in shock.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kurt walked back to the bar he had come up with a great cover story but he was also feeling really tipsy. Rachel’s body is so tiny which meant she was a lightweight. 

“Here have another shot Berry and tell me about this situation?”

Kurt slammed the shot and then giggled, “all I meant was the a… the having to share a song with him situation.”

“Right?” Santana took her shot and ordered two more. 

“That’s all I meant Santana.”

_ Okay _ \- Santana thought-  _ It’s time to try another tactic.  _

She thought back to the first day. Before Rachel and Kurt began acting weird and all the fighting; she remembered hearing Kurt mumble something about a wish.

Her eyes widened and her smile spread in delight. 

“Another toast Berry,” she held up her glass.

Kurt was beginning to feel really drunk now and he held up Rachel’s glass.

“To what,” she slurred.

“To dreams and wishes coming true… c’mon Berry make a wish.”

Her eyes popped open in panic but he quickly recovered.

“What about you Santana,” Kurt tried. “What do you wish for?”

“To be with Brittany,” she said honestly and saw Rachel’s eyes soften.

“Your turn Rachel… what do you wish for?”

“I wish,” Kurt began but mumbled the rest. “I wish I was myself again.” He then downed the shot.

Santana’s face filled with glee. 

_ This is some freaky Friday shit happening here. _

“You what?”

“I said… I wish I felt like myself again,” he lied.

“Mm hmm,” Santana hummed.

_ That is not at all what you said _ .

“I’m drunk and I need to go lie down,” Kurt got to Rachel’s feet and stumbled out of there. He had to find Rachel before he ruined everything. 

*

Rachel and Kurt met on the stage for their final rehearsal for the following night’s performance and Kurt was still feeling really drunk.

“What the hell Kurt,” Rachel shouted when she saw herself stumble onto the stage. “You’re drunk!”

“Yup,” he popped the ‘p’ and then giggled. 

“Kurt,” she crossed his arms and stomped his foot. He thought it looked hilarious to see his own body do that.

“You try spending a day with Santana and not get drunk… Oh wait you did,” she crossed her arms tighter and stomped her foot again.

And he laughed again.

“Kurt… you need to sober up and we need to get out of each other’s bodies… I can’t take this anymore,” she then started crying and he didn’t like seeing himself cry as much as seeing himself pouting.

“Okay, Okay…” he walked toward the water cooler that was backstage. “Let me sober up at least a little and then we will figure this out.”

That was the best she could hope for so she nodded and waited. 

*

Quinn and Santana found seats in the audience.

“Why are we here Quinn… I don’t give a damn about rehearsal, shit I barely care about the performance.”

“We’re supporting our friends.”

“Friends,” she held her hand up. “Is a strong word Q.”

Quinn rolled her eyes and lowered her voice as she turned to her friend. “I have to tell you what happened today San.”

_ Finally something interesting _ \- Santana didn’t say it out loud because she didn’t want to get slugged.

“Okay… about what?”

“About Kurt and whatever the hell is going on.”

“Okay.”

“Promise you won’t laugh,” Quinn pushed.

“You know I can’t promise that.” Quinn leveled her with a glare and she held her hands up. “Fine… I promise.”

Quinn took a deep breath, “Today at the beach with Kurt… when he uh, when he saw me in my bikini he…”

“Jesus Q, spit it out!”

“He got uh…  _ hard _ .” She whispered the last part.

“He got a boner?” Santana shouted and Quinn quickly shushed her. “But he’s gay,” her tone was quiet again.

“I know… that’s why I’m confused.” 

As she was talking realization hit Santana and her mouth dropped open.

“This is some freaky friday shit!”

Quinn stared at her dumbfounded for several moments before she shook her head no, “No way!”

“They switched bodies Q… think about it, all the weird shit they’ve been doing… Rachel flirting with gay dudes, screaming in the shower, crying while going to the bathroom… Rachel almost walking into the men’s room with me earlier today not to mention her actually saying she wished she was herself again… and the biggest,” she shrugged. “Well I don’t know how big it actually is, but the fact that Kurt got a boner for you when he is the gayest gay to ever gay.”

“B-But…” Quinn trailed off because Santana was making sense no matter how crazy it sounded. But if she was right then that would mean… “But that would mean that it was Rachel who got the-the…”

“Boner Quinn… god why are you such a prude? I mean you’re okay with eating pussy but you can’t even say boner!” Quinn slugged her.

“Why are you so crass?’

She shrugged again, “Just my nature… but to answer your question. Yes it was Rachel who got a boner for you, but again she’s had a lady boner for you for quite some time now.”

“No she hasn’t,” Quinn refused to let her hopes rise. 

“C’mon Quinn,” she stood up and pulled Quinn with her. Quinn wasn’t fully aware of what was happening until she had dragged her onto the stage.

“Wait… what are we doing?”

“Finding out the truth.”

“No… I’m not ready,” Quinn tugged her arm free. 

“It’s now or never.”

Santana went backstage and Quinn followed.

She knew Santana was right.

“Alright HummelBerry,” Santana called as she approached them followed closely by Quinn. “It’s time to talk about what the hell is going on.”

“Santana… what are you doing?” Kurt said. 

“Shut it Berry,” she and Quinn were now a feet feet away from them. “Or is it Hummel?”

The panicked look that Kurt and Rachel shared when she said that; was all that Quinn needed to see to know that Santana was right.

“Look the secret is out, we know you’ve switched bodies… we don’t know how because that is some kind of movie shit but we know it happened. We know that it was you Hummel,” she pointed to Rachel. “That was flirting with gay dudes… and we know that it was you Rachel,” she turned to Kurt. “That got a boner for Quinn a-”

“Santana,” Quinn tried to stop her but she was on a roll.

“Because well… you have a boner for Quinn.”

She turned back to Rachel. “And we know that it was you Kurt who flaunted Rachel’s naked body to Quinn because you wanted to prove the feeling was mutual.”

“Kurt!” Rachel shouted at herself and confirmed to Santana and Quinn what they already knew.

“Whatever sue me… I was feeling things for Quinn that Kurt Hummel would never feel so I needed to prove that it was your heart or brain or whatever that was turning me the hell on in your body by being near Quinn.”   
Rachel felt Kurt’s cheeks get warm from blushing and she turned away from them.”

Rachel faced Santana and Kurt spoke, “Okay fine, you figured it out whatever... can you help us figure out how to get back?”

“Who cares about that,” Santana waved her...him,  _ them _ off. “What I want to know is how Rachel’s feelings for Quinn were so strong that both her body and her soul were into her.”

Kurt stared at her dumbfounded and then smiled, “Aw… that’s kind of sweet actually,”she said and Quinn swooned. 

She looked over at Kurt who finally looked up and back at her. 

She smiled at him knowing it was Rachel.

And Rachel swooned. 

_ Maybe Quinn’s feelings were mutual _ \- she thought-  _ I mean she’s smiling and not trying to murder me, so… _

Her thoughts trailed off as Rachel spoke again. “Looks like you answered your own question Santana, Rachel’s heart and soul loves Quinn… I’m sure if Blaine were here the same thing would’ve happened with me and my body… but can we get back to the point and help us figure out how to get back to our own bodies?”

Quinn shook away the fact that Kurt in Rachel’s body basically just said that Rachel loves her… she would deal with that later but in order to do that she needed Rachel back in her own body.

“Well that’s easy,” Quinn said and got everyone’s attention. “What happened before you switched?”

Both Rachel and Kurt thought about it; but it was Rachel that spoke. 

Kurt stepped back closer to them, “Kurt and I were fighting about the solo and that night we both made a wish that we could understand what it was like to be the other.”

“And do you… understand?”

“Yeah,” Rachel continued. “Yesterday with Santana I realized that Kurt always feels like second best and that he feels like he will always be in my shadow… but it’s not true Kurt.” She looked over at herself, but Kurt was thinking. 

“Kurt?” Quinn called and got his attention. 

Rachel looked up, “Yeah me too… when I was with Quinn I felt what it’s like to be you Rachel,” she turned to look at Kurt. “I realized how much pressure you’re always under and how heavy that weight can be sometimes.” They were inches apart now and Rachel reached out to grab his hands… her own hands. “I’m so sorry Rachel for making that stress worse for you.”

“I’m sorry too Kurt,” his body was crying because Rachel was. “I’m sorry for ever making you feel lesser than me when the truth is I’m afraid of you… you are going to blaze trails that I could only ever dream of.” She saw herself crying now but then a smile through the tears. 

“Thank you Rachel,” he said and they hugged. 

“This is some kind of weird fucking twilight zone shit.” Santana shouted and the two broke apart laughing. 

“Do you feel like you learned a lesson?” Quinn asked them and they both gave her a  _ duh  _ look because wasn’t that obvious? Quinn shrugged, “I’m just saying in the movies they have to learn a lesson and then when they wish to switch back… they actually do.”

“Quinn you’re a genius,” Rachel said and then Kurt threw himself at her in a hug. 

It should’ve been awkward.

As Quinn held Kurt knowing it was Rachel.

But it oddly wasn’t awkward at all.

It felt… _ right _ .

*

And that night as they made their wishes they fell asleep knowing that tonight… they would come true.

They had learned a lesson after all.


	5. Close My Eyes and Leap

Chapter 5: 

Close My Eyes and Leap

Rachel’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled through her sleep induced haze when she felt a warm arm across her waist and a warm body pressed up against her own. 

“Mmmm,” she moaned at the feeling and then fully focused on Quinn who was the warm body that was encircling her. 

_ I could get used to waking up like this _ \- she thought.

“Hm?” She heard Quinn’s voice and her eyes widened in horror.

_ Had she said that out loud. _

But before she could answer Quinn was leaning closer and their foreheads pressed together. 

Rachel couldn’t help herself and she moaned again. 

“Mmmm,” Quinn’s lips were right there and Rachel was so turned on that she could feel the wetness between her legs.

And then all of a sudden the warmth was gone and she opened her eyes to see Quinn staring at her with a shocked expression.

“Oh… I’m-I’m so sorry Rachel,” she moved as far to the edge of the bed as she could. “I was sleeping and I didn’t realize-”

“It’s fine Quinn,” Rachel cut her off and then fell back to the bed with a disappointed sigh.

_ I guess I’ll just have to take care of myself in the shower today. _

And then her eyes popped open again as realization hit her. 

She was turned on.

And it wasn’t a boner this time. 

It was the normal and perfect way it always was… they way it was easily hidden from one’s paramour. 

Rachel sat up stock still and pressed her hands to her breasts.

“Rachel… are you… okay?”

“Yes,” Rachel’s bright eyes met hers. “Never better because I’m back in my own body,” she jumped out of bed and began getting dressed.

_ I should’ve kissed her _ \- Quinn thought as she watched her flit around the room. 

“I gotta go find Kurt,” and with that Rachel was gone and this time it was Quinn who threw herself to the bed in disappointment. 

“I just wasn’t sure if it was her or Kurt,” she said out loud to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Santana grumbled as she pulled herself out of bed to deal with whatever asshole was banging incessantly on her door.

“What do you want?” She shouted as she pulled the door open to see a very excited looking Rachel standing there. 

“Is Kurt here?” 

Santana merely turned away from her and headed back to her bed as Rachel entered the room fully. “Yeah, he’s in the bathroom… he’s been singing the praises of having his dick back since he woke up.” She climbed back into her bed and Rachel began knocking on the bathroom door. “Fuck off Berry,” Santana grumbled.

“Kurt… it’s Rachel,” she called rather than risking her life by knocking again. 

The door swung open and Kurt’s beaming smile greeted her; then he swept her into a hug causing her to giggle loudly. 

“Can’t you have your merry and might I add super gay reunion somewhere else… Snix needs her sleep,” with that Santana covered her head with her pillow.

“We can catch up later Rachel… but right now you need to march back to your room and seduce Quinn.”

Rachel shook her head violently, “No… she doesn’t want me like that, not like I want her” 

Santana huffed and tossed her pillow at the two of them. It was clear she wasn’t going to be getting any more sleep now, “Yes she does,” Santana looked at Rachel as she spoke. She then sat up and continued, “She has since… well forever Rachel.”

Rachel’s mouth dropped open, “She has?”

“Yes,” Kurt joined in. 

“Why do you think she tried to stop your wedding to Finnept so hard?”

“I… I thought she was just concerned because of our age.”

“You’re clueless… she wants you, trust me. It’s been obvious for years… but she finally actually told me.”

“When?” Rachel’s eyebrow was arched.

“I don’t know… the other day,” she waved it off. “But the truth is Quinn is never going to make the first move, so it’s up to you Berry.”

Rachel’s smile widened, “Noted,” and with that, she turned and left without another word. 

When Rachel returned to the room Quinn was gone; so she began working on her plan. She took out a notebook and pen and wrote at the top: How to seduce Quinn Fabray.

And then she began writing. 

*

After taking a shower and realizing Rachel wasn’t coming back Quinn headed up to the lido deck in her bikini to get some sun and hopefully hear from Rachel soon. 

She was lying there for about a half hour when she felt the sun dissipate as a shadow stood over her.

“Whoever you are get out of my sun.”

“Why are you up here getting sun instead of doing what you’ve only dreamed of,” she heard Kurt’s voice and opened her eyes to see him and Santana standing over her. 

“And what’s that.”

“Fucking Rachel... duh,” Santana said and Quinn rolled her eyes. 

“What are you two talking about?” 

Kurt and Santana sat down on the chairs on either side of hers. 

“I told Rachel that you want her as much as she wants you but it was up to her to make the first move and then she left.”

“So we assumed she went to find you,” Kurt added. 

Quinn shook her head as the words Santana had said were spinning around her mind and causing butterflies to flutter through her. “No, when she didn’t come back I came up here and have been here ever since.”

“Well go find her because she’s looking for you,” Santana encouraged. “And she’s ready… if you know what I mean?” Santana waggled her eyebrows and Quinn curled her lip at her.

But then her phone buzzed and she picked it up.

“It’s Rachel,” she said more to herself than to either of them.

“Told ya,” Santana’s tone was cocky. “Now go lick that Berry while I gets my sun on,” Kurt giggled at her remark but Quinn was ignoring them as she opened the text.

RACHEL: Quinn can you please come to our room? We have a few things we need to discuss.

_ Oh shit _ \- Quinn thought. 

But that didn’t stop her from getting up and heading toward the elevators.

Kurt and Santana watched her go and then looked at each other. 

“I hope they will finally get it right,” he said. 

“They will.”

“How do you know?”

“Because they’re  _ both _ finally ready to be honest about it.” Santana replied and sat back against her chair to get some sun. 

She was happy for her friends.

But she’d never admit that.

She would also never admit that she considered Rachel a friend.

Not to her face anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Quinn put the room key into the door’s lock, opened it, and stepped fully inside. She was met almost instantly with a very familiar and extremely hot scene. It was almost the exact same thing she saw the other day but last time it was Kurt’s doing.

And today this was all Rachel… _ literally _ .

As the door closed behind her she looked up from the floor and what she saw  _ again _ was Rachel in all of her beautiful naked flesh; and  _ again _ she felt herself become instantly turned on.

“I-I uh… I’m sorry,” she stammered before she turned away. Rachel smirked and stepped closer but didn’t say anything. When it was clear to Quinn that Rachel wasn’t going to say anything she continued, “Did Kurt set this up again? I’ll kick his ass.”

Again Rachel said nothing and took another step closer. Quinn shivered when she felt Rachel’s breath sweep across her neck causing her to quickly turn around. Rachel was so close that she instinctively took a step back. When she did that she felt the door behind her and decided to lean against it for support. 

“No,” Rachel finally spoke and the husky tone of her voice caused Quinn to become more turned on than she already was. “Kurt didn’t do this… this is for you Quinn.”

“Me?” Quinn was surprised.

“Yeah… I really appreciated how you’ve helped me and Kurt,” Quinn nodded dumbfounded. “And how you helped me through my breakup with Finn, and how you took care of me and made me fall-,” Rachel stopped herself with a lip bite and Quinn swallowed hard.

“U-Um b-but-”

“And I really want to know something that I have always wanted to know.” It was quiet for several beats as it seemed Rachel was daring her to move or speak; finally Quinn couldn’t handle it anymore.

“W-What’s that?”

“What it feels like to kiss you,” Quinn sucked in a breath.

“Y-You’ve  _ always _ wanted to know that?” Rachel nodded and stepped closer nearly pressing their bodies together. She put each hand on the door on either side of Quinn’s body, then looked up to meet her eyes.

“Yes,” she pouted. “But Finn wouldn’t tell me back in junior year when I asked him.”

“Oh my god,” Quinn breathed out. 

It was a mixture of bewilderment and excitement. 

“My god too Quinn,” Rachel husked and leaned closer. 

Rachel’s head was spinning; she couldn’t believe she was actually doing this and had no idea where her confidence was coming from.

Maybe it was coming from the way Quinn was looking at her… the way Quinn had always looked at her.

And she’d only just let herself believe that Quinn like her just as much.

That Quinn wanted her just as much.

“Quinn?” Quinn moaned at the tone of Rachel’s voice saying her name and Rachel grinned at the sound. It spurred her on and put all of her worries at ease. “I really want to know what you taste like.” she leaned in and when their lips pressed together Rachel was like a woman possessed.

While Quinn felt like she was home. 

After a sweet- but lust filled- kiss Rachel pulled back and met her eyes.

“Just how I thought it would be,” Rachel grinned and stepped back; but she didn’t get very far. When Quinn snapped out of her Rachel Berry induced haze, she grasped Rachel by the waist, spun her, and pressed her against the wall on the side of the door. Her eyes were darting from Rachel’s eyes to her lips and she didn’t think about it. 

She just acted.

As she leaned closer, Rachel’s smile widened and she slipped her arms around Quinn’s neck as Quinn brought their lips together again.

“Mm,” Quinn moaned because she was finally kissing the girl she had wanted to kiss for so long. Rachel opened her mouth as an invitation and Quinn got the hint. She slowly slid her tongue into her mouth and this time it was Rachel who moaned. 

She moaned because she was finally kissing the girl she had wanted to kiss for some time now. Rachel cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue along Quinn’s.

Quinn was trying desperately to keep her hands safely on the wall behind Rachel because she was naked and if she touched her right now she wouldn’t want to stop. Then her thoughts became about Rachel’s body pressed against her and how much she wanted to touch her, to taste her, to love her. Instead, she pulled out of the kiss.

Both girl’s eyes were dark with lust and they were both panting heavily. 

“You kissed me,” Quinn blurted out and then mentally berated herself for stating the obvious. Thankfully Rachel didn’t laugh, instead she pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and nodded. 

“And you kissed me back,” Quinn smiled as her embarrassment subsided and she also nodded. 

Then they both moved at the same time and they were kissing again. Quinn pressed Rachel against the wall again and broke the kiss to begin peppering kisses down Rachel’s neck.

“Oh wow… I-I want you,” Rachel moaned and Quinn pulled away and met her eyes.

They were dark and her lips were swollen; and her skin was hot… it was obvious that Rachel wanted her but Quinn wanted…

No Quinn  _ needed  _ to know.

“How long?” 

“For so long,” was all Rachel could say at the moment and that was enough for Quinn… at least for the moment. 

She’d find out the rest later.

Right now all she needed was to feel her, to taste her, and to finally fucking have her.

It took less than a second before Rachel was kissing her again; pushing against her, and tugging at her clothes as they awkwardly moved toward the bed. 

Soon Quinn was just as naked as Rachel.

As they fell to the bed the were still kissing but soon Quinn rolled them over so that she was on top and she pulled back from the kiss. 

“Rach- wait,” she was panting.

“I don’t want to wait,” she tried to pull Quinn back into a kiss but she wouldn’t let her.

“No Rachel wait,” Rachel stopped trying and fell back to the bed. 

She pouted and then whined. “Why?”

“I just want to make sure that you’re sure… that you’re um… ready.”

Rachel smiled sweetly, “I’ve never been more sure.”

Quinn let out a worried chuckle. “Really?”

“I’m so ready,” she continued and then grasped Quinn’s hand, sliding it between their bodies, to her soaking wet center. 

“MMmmm,” Quinn moaned and let her eyes fall closed at the warm wetness she felt there. 

“See?” Rachel arched her eyebrow just as Quinn opened her eyes. 

“Oh god,” Quinn hummed.

“My god too… baby,” and with the sound of Rachel’s husky tone and the feeling of her amazing body Quinn crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. At the same time She slid two fingers into Rachel and moaned at the tightness around her fingers. 

“Fuck... Rachel.” She breathed.

“Yes please,” Rachel arched her neck in pleasure as Quinn’s lips moved to her neck where she began kissing and sucking.

Rachel was sure she was leaving a mark but at the moment she could care less. 

“Quinn,” she moaned and Quinn met her eyes. “I need..”

“What do you need baby?”

“I need… I need to feel you,” she moaned again as Quinn began sliding her fingers in and out. “Please Quinn I need to be inside you.”

And how could Quinn deny her. She adjusted her knees so that one was on either side of Rachel’s leg and then she kissed her. 

When she felt Rachel’s fingers slide over her stomach, lower, and then through her own sticky wetness she moaned into the girls mouth. 

“God I love you,” she chanted as Rachel slipped two fingers into her and began the same in and out motion that Quinn was doing to her. 

Their lips crashed together again in a frenzy of teeth and tongues as their fingers worked in tandem. It didn’t take very long with the years of unresolved sexual tension for both girls to reach the peak of ecstasy.

And for both girls it was worth every minute of waiting.

*

Both girls were lying against the bed, panting as they tried to catch their breath; but once they did, Rachel snuggled closer to Quinn.

“That was, well… worth every single second of waiting. 

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed unable to hide the beaming smile. 

“Quinn,” Rachel pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as Quinn’s eyes landed on hers. She was nervous. “I have to ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Will you um… b-be mine?” 

Quinn’s smile spread impossibly wider. “I always have been yours, Rachel.”

“How long?” 

“You first,” Quinn dared. 

“For longer than I even realized,” was her reply and Quinn shook her head no.

“That’s not an answer.”

Rachel giggled at that and Quinn basked in the sound. 

“Well I thought it was recently… like this year and how we have gotten so close that my feelings for you became so much more than I’ve ever felt before,” Quinn was beaming and it caused Rachel to want her even more. “But what I realized was that those feelings were always there… it was why I went after you after Finn found out about you and Puck,” Quinn nodded. “And why I made sure Finn got you the perfect corsage,” Quinn’s eyes widened at that.

_ That’s why I loved it so much _ \- Quinn thought before she focused back on Rachel who was still talking. 

“And why I went after you at prom rather than after either of the boys that were fighting over me… it was because it was you Quinn.”

“What was me?”

“You were the one I was worried about, you were the one who I wanted to make sure was okay… and recently I’ve come to realize that my feelings for you were there even back then, I just didn’t know how deep they ran.”

“How deep?” Quinn’s voice was husky like she needed to know that answer as much as she was afraid to hear it. 

“I’m in love with you Quinn,” she heard Quinn suck in a breath. “And I probably have been since back the-” her words were cut off as Quinn’s lips pressed against hers.

Quinn tried to deepen it but before she could Rachel pulled back.

“Not so fast,” Quinn rolled her eyes but- teasing Rachel- was just as sexy as every other version of her. “How long for you Quinn?”

“Well that’s easy… it’s been since the day I met you.” 

Rachel’s eyes widened, “Really?” Her voice cracked slightly and Quinn answered with a nod. “Wow.”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Rachel smirked, “I thought I asked you that.”

“Yeah you did,” Quinn began running her fingers up and down Rachel’s back and knew it was setting her on fire. “And now I’m asking you back.” 

In response Rachel kissed her passionately.

“Is that a yes?” Quinn teased. 

“Baby… that’s a hell yes,” Quinn pulled her into a kiss but again Rachel broke it quickly leaving Quinn to throw her head back to the pillow. “Now let me show you how much I love, loving you.” Rachel began sliding down her body but Quinn stopped her by grabbing both of her cheeks gently. 

“I’m so in love with you,” she husked and Rachel’s eyes sparkled and she kissed her quickly before continuing to slide down her body and settled between her legs.

“Quinn,” Rachel called so that Quinn met her gaze. “I love you,” she whispered before she lowered her head and began kissing her inner thigh.

“Rachel,” she begged and then Rachel gave her what she wanted.

And as it turned out, Rachel's mouth was far more talented than just her singing ability.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurt was pacing back and forth across the backstage area and Santana was leaning against a wall filing her nails. 

“Calm down Hummel… you’re making me dizzy.”

“She’s going to be late,” he looked at his watch for probably the tenth time in the last 20 minutes. 

“Then it looks like you’re going to get that solo after all.”

“Nope… not this time,” Rachel’s voice behind them had them both turing to see her and Quinn walk toward them holding hands. 

Santana looked at two of them and then smirked, “Are you sure you can sing after screaming Quinn’s name all day.”

Rachel’s blush confirmed that it was true. 

“I’m sure.” 

Kurt and Santana looked at each other sporting matching grins when Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel, “Break a leg,” she winked. “C’mon Santana they need to get ready.”

As Santana and Quinn got off the stage and were walking toward the seats Rachel pulled the curtain back slightly. 

“I love you, Quinn Fabray!”

Both girls looked back. “That escalated quickly,” Santana whispered and Quinn gently slapped her arm. 

“It’s been years actually,” Quinn told her before she locked eyes with Rachel, “I love you too Rachel Berry.”

Rachel blew her a kiss and then turned back to Kurt who was smirking.

“What?”

“That was quick.”

Rachel shook her head no, “It’s actually been years.”

Kurt nodded.

“You ready?” Rachel asked him and he nodded. 

“Same as we did in glee club?” 

“Yup,” she winked at him. “But without the competition this time.”

They both laughed.

*

In the audience, Quinn and Santana were watching and when the curtain rose Quinn sucked in a breath as the audience cheered for them.

Once the clapping died down, the music began and Kurt stepped up singing, “Something has changed within me.”

Then Rachel stepped up and looked at Quinn, as she sang “Something is not the same.”

Together they sang, “ I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.”

“Too late for second-guessing,” Kurt sang.

Then Rachel, “too late to go back to sleep.”

“It's time to trust my instincts,” he sang.

Then Rachel winked at Quinn again before singing, “Close my eyes, and leap…”

*

END


End file.
